


Redux

by timmy_failure



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Итак. Свидание. Ты. Я. Ложа на балет. Или. Ну. Ты, я, шесть чего-нибудь, мой диван и спираченное у какого-нибудь малого из Франции кино.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Redux](https://archiveofourown.org/works/961034) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 



> Серия драбблов с Джейсоном-Бэтменом и его бродячим Котом-Тимом, где они ведут себя омерзительно по-домашнему (когда не держат в страхе всех и вся).
> 
> mirror archive copy [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/2026005).

— Бэтмен, в ювелирном рядом с новым торговым центром сработала сигнализация.  


Джейсон моргнул и повернул голову в нужном направлении, собираясь двинуться в ту сторону, когда Робин добавил:

— Ничего не украдено, но есть видео с камер наблюдения, где Уличный Кот покидает территорию.  
— Это Бэтгёрл, подтверждаю информацию. Что ты в этот раз натворил, Б.?  
— Хрен его знает, — Джейсон поморщился и перемахнул на другую крышу. — Если я не вернусь через шестнадцать часов, считайте, что Кот выцарапал мне кишки и продаёт их на чёрном рынке. Отомстите за меня.  
— Не дождёшься, — Бэтгерл рассмеялась и отключилась, Робин фыркнул и последовал её примеру. Джейсон потратил пару мгновений на то, чтобы оплакать свой выбор жизненного пути.

Джейсон остановился за три крыши до обворованного (обворовано ли место, откуда ничего не унесли, но сорвали сигнализацию?) «Тиффани» и увидел Уличного Кота, свесившего ноги с кондиционера.

— Кот, — Джейсон затормозил и запнулся, когда увидел блеск металла у Кота под губой. Вот чёртово дерьмо. Лабретта. _Он надел лабретту._ Джейсону крышка. Кранты и пиздец и ещё что-нибудь. — Я не забыл про наш юбилей.

Кот улыбнулся и приложил к шее нитку бирюзы.

— Что скажешь, этот цвет мне идёт?  
— Прелесть, ты же знаешь, что я тебя в любом цвете люблю, — Джейсон ослепительно улыбнулся и выпрямился. — Только вот этот гвоздь дурацкий не люблю, потому что я знаю, что он значит.  
— И что же моя лабретта значит? — Джейсон _видел_ , как Кот с ней играет и тычет языком. Иисусе. Джейсон почти не сомневался, что это был первый пирсинг, который Кот сделал не на ушах и о котором Джейсон дни напролёт _грезил_. У него на этот пирсинг безусловные рефлексы развились. Кот надевает серебряный гвоздик, у Джейсона в голове мигом ведёт, Кот обеспечивает, чтобы у Джейсона повело всё остальное.  
— Она значит, что… У меня проблемы? — Джейсон примёрз взглядом. Кот протянул руку и постучал его по подбородку, пока Джейсон не уставился в зелёные очки.  
— Ты забыл про наш юбилей, — Кот скрестил руки. Нитка бирюзы повисла — Джейсон прищурился, кажется, он подарил её пару месяцев назад. Кот любил драгоценные камни. Он не носил их, но обожал собирать.  
— Не забыл! — возмутился Джейсон, подбираясь ближе, достаточно близко, чтобы заметить блики от блеска для губ — потому что губы у Кота всё время обветривались и трескались, а ещё Джейсону нравился его вкус — и поблёскивающие когти на перчатках. Джейсон потянулся и дёрнул за другой конец нитки с бирюзой. — Ладно, какой праздник я пропустил?

Кот надулся, что означало абсолютный конец для Джейсона. Когда Кот решал дуться, Кот решал, что он злится. Кот решал, что кое-кто перешёл все границы и назад кое-кому пути нет.

— Нашу годовщину управления гневом, — сказал наконец Кот, позволил Джейсону высвободить ожерелье из когтей и бережно свернуть. — Я считаю, что это самая знаменательная для нас дата.  
— Даже не наш настоящий юбилей? — Джейсон вскинул бровь, зная, что Кот всегда замечает, с маской или без. — Тот день, когда мы сошлись и стали настоящей парой? День крови, криков и бросания о стены?

Рёбра Джейсона отлично помнили тот день. Плечи Джейсона отлично помнили тот день. Затылок его чёртов отлично помнил тот день. Он в тот день _коренной зуб_ потерял.

Кот отмахнулся.

— Мы всегда были парой. Парой придурков, парой озлобленных придурков, парой озлобленных придурков, которые занимались сексом…  
— Ты только что вноль обесценил наши нежные романтические отношения, встречи на крышах и свидания с шоппингом, — Джейсон прижал ладонь к груди. — Ты меня больно ранил, Кот.

Кот фыркнул и скрестил ноги.

— Ты сегодня прогулял наше свидание.  
— Справедливости ради, мне позвонили из школы Робина, — Джейсон вскинул руки, сдаваясь. Кот приподнял бровь.  
— Что, опять? Что он в этот раз правильно сделал?  
— У него _сложный период_ , — или, по крайней мере, так это называл Найтвинг. Джейсон придерживался мнения, что Робин просто вёл себя, как говнюк, и преподаватели от него устали. — Он исправлял преподавателя обществознания, когда тот говорил о колонизации Северной Америки.

Кот хмыкнул, и уголки его губ дёрнулись вверх:  
— Ньюфаундленд или теория Радужного моста?  
— Белые, занявшие территории, потому что коренных выкосило болезнями или их выжили.  
— Вам лучше обучать его дома. Серьёзно, — Кот рассмеялся и вскинул голову, когда Джейсон опасливо придвинулся вплотную. — Я на тебя всё ещё злюсь.  
— Дашь мне шанс загладить вину? — Джейсон наклонился к нему и понадеялся, что выглядит игривым, а не безумно опасающимся за свою жизнь. Кот только хмыкнул опять, обвёл языком пирсинг, и его когти мимолётно впились Джейсону в кожу, прежде чем он выскользнул из кольца его рук, сделал сальто с края крыши и сорвался на бег по соседней.  
— Может быть! — крикнул он на ходу. — Убеди меня, что я должен.

***

Джейсон любил пентхаус. Раз в миллион сильнее, чем особняк. Не потому что особняк плохой. Особняк сам по себе был отличный, грандиозный.

Но пентхаус располагался в самом сердце Готэма. Джейсон всегда был городским малым, и от тихого величия особняка у него начинали шалить нервы.

Да хоть безумным его за это зовите, это пройденный этап.

Ещё пентхаус ему нравился потому, что был только для него. Альфред, Дик, Касс и Дэмиан предпочитали зависать в особняке. Пентхаус доставался Джейсону.

А поскольку он был посреди города…

— Господи, тебе нужны нормальные шторы, — Джейсон перекатился на бок и зарылся лицом в спутанную шевелюру Тима. — Нет, отстань, я сплю.

Главным преимуществом жизни в центре был Кот.

— Дальше злишься?

Тим пнул Джейсона в лодыжку.

— Я сказал «убеди меня», не «повали и трахни», — Тим сунул голову под подушку. — Но бонусные баллы тебе за рвение. Пять звёзд из пяти, обязательно повторю.  
— Значит… не злишься?  
— Принеси мне завтрак и узнаешь, — Тим, разморённый и сонный, приподнялся на локтях. — Я тебе уже говорил, как люблю твою кровать? Потому что я сильно люблю твою кровать.

Джейсон опёрся на локоть и положил другую руку на поясницу Тима.

— А меня?

Тим хмыкнул и прищурился.

— Как сказать.

Джейсон ущипнул его за бедро и получил возмущённый возглас, прежде чем Тим вполсилы пихнул его в грудь.

— Ладно, да. И тебя тоже люблю. Наверное. Неси завтрак. Нет, я не злюсь, да, ты ещё будешь заглаживать вину передо мной. И нет, никакого утреннего секса.  
— Ну и смысл тогда быть избалованным богатеньким засранцем, — Джейсон притворно вздохнул, поцеловал Тима в плечо и скатился с кровати. — Будешь чай или кофе?

Тим вздохнул, завалился обратно и свернулся под простынями.

— Удиви меня.

***

— Я думаю, мне больше не нужны занятия по управлению гневом, — сказал Джейсон, когда вёз Дэмиана в школу. Дэмиан тихо хмыкнул в знак недоверия. — Нет, правда, я думаю, что научился уже. Сам смотри, я никому даже костей не ломал в последнее время. Так, синяков наставил. Может, кого-то глубоко травмировал психически. Ничего такого.  
— Скажи это отцу, — Дэмиан закатил глаза и фыркнул после паузы: — Скажи это _Тиму_.  
— Мы все знаем, что он ходит на занятия только потому, что этого хотела Селина, а она сейчас занята немного, так что он бы мог легко откосить. И потом, мне правда лучше. Я даже в Дика ничем не кидался. Целую… — Джейсон задумался. — Целую неделю. Это рекорд, по-моему.  
— Два дня. Ты в него подушку бросил во вторник.  
— Эй, это он без стука ворвался. Я мог дать ему подушкой или мог дать Тиму взбеситься. А Тим нежный. Он не всем готов голым показаться, — чёрт, да в половине случаев Джейсон был почти уверен, что Тим и ему-то голым показываться не хочет.

Дэмиан поперхнулся.

— В общем, когда будете со стариком проводить очередную сессию неловких семейных посиделок по скайпу, замолви за меня доброе слово.  
— Почему бы тебе не замолвить слово за себя, когда _ты_ с ним будешь в скайпе?  
— Потому что Б. мне не поверит, если об этом скажу я.  
— А мне он как будто поверит, — Дэмиан приподнял брови, пока машина парковалась перед школой. — У Кассандры попроси. Она его любимица.  
— Она его маленькая чудесная принцесса. Нет, погоди, это Дик принцесса, — Джейсон состроил гримасу. — Касс его крутая отрада и гордость.  
— Я тебе заплачу, чтобы ты назвал Ричарда принцессой в лицо.  
— Я с радостью возьму эти деньги, братишка. А теперь иди на занятия и постарайся, чтобы твои преподаватели не чувствовали себя идиотами. Эта пафосная школа платит им дофига, чтобы они чувствовали себя очень важными.  
— Подумаешь. Ничего не обещаю, Джейсон.

***

— Бездонные ямы разврата имени Тима Дрейка, чем можем быть полезны?

(Что-то новенькое, надо же).

— Итак. Свидание. Ты. Я. Ложа на балет. Или. Ну. Ты, я, шесть чего-нибудь, мой диван и спираченное у какого-нибудь малого из Франции кино.  
— «Шесть чего-нибудь» как шесть банок алкоголя, как шесть кубиков твоего пресса или шесть кубиков моего?  
— Я заглаживаю вину, так что ты выбирай.  
— Шесть банок алкоголя и твой пресс на моём прессе, пока спираченное у какого-нибудь малого из Франции кино, позабытое, играет на фоне.  
— Зашибись, восемь устроит?  
— Восемь? Хм. Ладно. Управлюсь в такой короткий срок. Успею к восьми. Как насчёт ужина? Я не против чего-нибудь с кучей сыра.  
— Вперёд.  
— У меня есть номер твоей кредитки, — и от этого у Джейсона не должно бы теплеть внутри, только вот всё равно теплеет. Это почти как «люблю тебя», только показательнее. Или что-то в таком духе. Какая нахрен разница. — До встречи в восемь.

***

— Ты там что… — Джейсон нахмурился и прислушался к шуршанию ткани на заднем плане. — Это что, _тот самый_ комплект?

Тим прекратил делать, что бы он так не делал.

— Что? Нет, ты что. Не говори глупостей, леопардовые простыни только для тех дней, когда Селина приезжает в гости.

Джейсон _услышал_ , как Тим ухмыляется.

— Но ты почти-почти угадал. И спасибо за подарок, — Тим отключился. Джейсон моргнул и уставился на телефон.

— Какой подарок?

***

— Ну-ка попрошу, — Тим завозился и отвёл плечи назад, когда Джейсон прижался губами к его коже. — Я, вообще-то, пытаюсь смотреть это незаконно скачанное кино _en français_ , почему оно вообще на французском, этот малый был из Германии — о боже, да ты все диалоги знаешь. Откуда ты знаешь все диалоги из «Дневника памяти» en français? Ах ты богатенький, избалованный, хорошо образованный придурок.

Джейсон фыркнул и сжал зубы на плече Тима.

— Если тебе станет легче, могу рассказать, как я стравил моих репетиторов французского, латыни и русского, чтобы проверить, кто выйдет победителем.  
— Да ладно?  
— Русский и латынь, кажется, объединлись, чтобы вывести из игры французский. Не сработало. Он специализировался на теме Людовика Великого.  
— Вы, Уэйны, и ваши маленькие войны, — вздохнул Тим.  
— А как ещё мне прикажешь развлекаться? И потом, я нихрена не рос на всём этом. Мне пришлось экспресс-курс по всему этому светскому говну в голову впихнуть перед тем, как пойти в школу. А ты как учился?

Тим обернулся, и его рука поймала ладонь Джейсона, лежащую у него под пирсингом в пупке.

— Чтоб ты знал, у рода Дрейков есть представители по всей Евразии, и они были абсолютно счастливы принять меня у себя.

Джейсон неверяще рассмеялся.

— Да ты же королевич.  
— Дом Дрейков, блистающий школой мысли Макиавелли с тысяча пятьсот тридцать второго года, заруби себе на носу, — Тим вывернулся, чтобы поцеловать Джейсона в щёку. — А теперь заткнись и дай мне досмотреть дурацкое кино. Твоя сестра мне жизни не даёт каждый раз, когда я говорю, что его не видел.  
— Где любовь, там и отчаяние, — Джейсон вздохнул. Смех Тима отдался по коже:  
— Любите меня и бойтесь, я что так, что так охрененно восхитительный.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Это даже не его кошки. Он вообще соглашался на кошачью тему? _Нет_. Ему давали право выбора? Похоже, что нет.

— В какой-то прошлой жизни я, наверное, сделал что-то ужасное, раз заслужил тебя, — сказал Тим, дразня пальцами Хелену через скайп. Селина закатила глаза. — И не надо мне тут.   
— Ты кошек покормил?   
— Покормил ли я — _покормил ли я кошек?_ Ты шатаешься по Франциям и Италиям, предположительно воссоединяешься со своими корнями в компании своего богатого супруга-партнёра-кто-он-тебе-там и славной новорождённой дочери, бросив меня в худшем на свете городе, где одни психи, бизнесмены и отравленная вода, и ты ещё спрашиваешь, покормил ли я кошек? Хелена, сестричка, не вырастай в свою маму. Подумай о моём благополучии. Подумай о нём. 

Хелена забулькала в ответ. Тим состроил ей рожу. 

Селина неспешно подняла бровь. А Джейсон ещё удивлялся, откуда Тим этого набрался. 

— Да, да, покормил я дурных кошек! 

Это даже не его кошки. Он вообще соглашался на кошачью тему? _Нет_. Ему давали право выбора? Похоже, что нет. 

— Мы тебе отправили открытку. 

Тим уставился на неё. Селина засияла в ответ. Тим вздохнул. 

— Да, да. Я её на холодильник прилепил вместе с остальными. Ты могла сделать мне доброе дело и прислать билет на самолёт. Или. Ну. Вернуться домой. Или вот! Как тебе безумная идея: можно было переселить всех кошек в особняк, чтоб я с ними не возился. Они мне всюду обивку изуродовали. Счета за мою химчистку оплачивает Джейсон — ты это слышишь, Брюс? _Мою химчистку_. 

Тим увидел, как Брюс возник на заднем плане с приподнятой бровью, которая выразительно говорила: «Я богат, мне нет дела до счетов за химчистку», и ушёл из кадра. 

— Тим, — сказала Селина. В этот момент Европа, длинношёрстный комок раздражительности медового цвета, прошлась Тиму по плечам и улеглась на клавиатуру, прямо на руки, и косо посмотрела на него, потому что он, видимо, не уделил ей достаточно внимания. — Не издевайся над Джейсоном.   
— Если не я, то кто. Я должен бороться против притеснений. Или там. Что-то там про патриархат и папочкины комплексы. Я не особо слежу уже. Чёрт подери, Европа, _не сейчас._

Хелена протянула руки, пытаясь схватить кошку. Тим вздохнул.

— Веди себя прилично со своими... — Селина задумалась. — Они же тебе братья и сёстры?   
— Мы с Джейсоном как-то подняли эту тему. Больше мы её не обсуждали, — Тим сморщил нос. — Ладно, неважно. Иди делай... чем там молодёжь нынче в отпуске за границей занимается.

***

— Я тебе коды к моим замкам не для этого давал, — Тим прожёг его мрачным взглядом. У Джейсона хватило совести на то, чтоб чуть-чуть устыдиться. Под мышкой он притащил бессознательного Робина, другой рукой зажимал глубокую рану на бедре. Тим глянул на рану. 

Похоже, секс в ближайшее время намечался не особо волнующий. 

— Мне вылезти обратно в окно и пересечь город? — сказал Джейсон, уже сваливая Робина на диван. Тиму просто пора было всё в красный выкрасить. Это решило бы миллион его проблем. Кроме кошачьей шерсти всюду.  
— Ну что ты, не утруждайся, — Тим закатил глаза и ушёл в ванную за аптечкой. Которая очень распухла с тех пор, как Джейсон появился в его жизни. — Робин умер или умирает?   
— Просто отключился. Он в порядке. Наверное. Очнётся злобнее обычного.   
— Надеюсь, он задохнётся под кошкой во сне.   
— Он тебя тоже любит, Кот. 

Тим прикинул, не швырнуть ли в Джейсона аптечкой, но ограничился мокрым полотенцем в лицо. У Джейсона хватило наглости его поймать. Он влез на кухонный стол. На котором Тим, вообще-то, готовил. И иногда занимался сексом на нём. 

Джейсон ухмыльнулся. 

— В прошлый раз, когда я оказался на этом столе, было куда веселее.   
— Не думаю, что нам с тобой светит что-то весёлое, пока это не заживёт. Раздевайся.   
— Ты мне такие заманчивые предложения делаешь, — Джейсон вздохнул, отстегнул плащ и принялся за тайные застёжки. Тим шлёпнул его по рукам и приступил сам. — Как ты... господи, я эти штуки меняю каждый месяц.   
— У меня ловкие и талантливые руки, Бэтмен, — Тим пошевелил пальцами левой руки у Джейсона перед носом, расстёгивая пояс правой. Джейсон перехватил кисть и укусил его за пальцы, отчего Тим вздрогнул, бросил на Джейсона уничтожающий взгляд и взялся за пояс снова. Джейсон ухмыльнулся. — Умник.   
— Это часть моего аристократичного шарма, — протянул Джейсон и отклонился назад, опираясь на ладони. — Ну, или так я журналистам говорю.   
— Никто тебе не верит. Серьёзно. Как целевая аудитория масс-медиа, мы не ведёмся на то, чем нас кормят.   
— Я бы опасался за общую разумность человечества, если бы ты вёлся.   
— Я бы проверил воду в городском водопроводе.   
— И это тоже, — Джейсон прочесал пятернёй волосы, приподнялся, помогая Тиму снять с себя нижнюю часть костюма, и зашипел, когда тканью задело рану.   
— Извини.   
— Ничего, — Джейсон помолчал, пока Тим обрабатывал рану — швы не требовались, но перевязать стоило всё равно. — Если ты правда... Мне сюда не обязательно приходить. Если ты не хочешь. 

Тим глянул на Джейсона из-под полуопущенных ресниц. Вздохнул. 

— Ты придурок. 

Уголок рта Джейсона дёрнулся вверх. 

— Знаю.  
— Но ты мой придурок, так что ничего страшного.   
— И я тебя, Кот.

***

— Нет, — Тим захлопнул дверь у Дика перед носом. Приоткрыл: — Ни за что, — и закрыл снова. 

Дик всё это время страшно веселился. 

— Представь, как ты сможешь повлиять на новое поколение героев, которые будут бояться тебя и подчиняться каждой твоей прихоти.   
— Ты не забыл случайно, что я вор в розыске? Плевать я хотел на новое поколение героев.   
— Ты мог бы научить их трепетать от одного звука твоего имени или вздрагивать, когда кто-то говорит «защитные очки».  
— Я это могу и без членства в вашем дружном клубе — ты что, отчаялся уже наставников найти? И потом, я вроде как _их ровесник_.   
— В молодом теле матёрый дух?  
— Лестью никто ничего не добивается.   
— Ты порадуешь Джейсона.

Тим прожёг взглядом дверь. И открыл. Дик просиял. 

— Ты, — Тим ткнул пальцем Дику в лицо. — Ты подлый засранец и играешь нечестно. Надеюсь, когда-нибудь я стану хоть наполовину таким же коварным, как ты. 

Дик, ангельская простота с виду, сгрёб Тима в объятия, приподнял над полом и звучно чмокнул его в щёку. Соседка Тима, подглядывающая в щель, возмущённо уставилась на них. Тим ей улыбнулся. 

— В тебе столько потенциального коварства, Тиммерз.   
— Ненавижу, когда ты меня так зовёшь.   
— Поэтому я тебя так зову.   
— Козёл ты, — Тим вздохнул и уткнулся Дику в плечо. — Никого ещё в истории человечества не называли точнее, чем тебя.

***

— Какая неожиданная встреча, — Тим покосился на Джейсона, который как раз остановился возле — Тим прищурился и склонил голову набок — перевёрнутого вверх ногами абстрактного полотна. Какой-то художник сейчас вертелся где-то там, в своей могиле. Джейсон склонил голову тоже. 

— Мне стоит волноваться, что оно пропадёт?   
— Они его всё равно не ценят так, как ценю я, — Тим взял Джейсона под руку. — Как думаешь, мы попадём на передовицы газет завтра или на первую страницу гугла сегодня?   
— Зачем себя ограничивать? — Джейсон наклонился и прижался губами к виску Тима. — Лично я ставлю на хэш-тэг в трендах твиттера.   
— Благородная цель, как всегда, — хмыкнул Тим, позволяя увести себя от полотна. — Ты специально пришёл проследить, чтобы я ничего не украл?   
— Я специально пришёл, чтобы ты не попал на передовицы без меня. Но и за этим тоже, — они обошли скульптуру, сделанную из — Тим сморщил нос — обёрток от батончиков гранолы. Серьёзно. _Серьёзно_. Тим периодически отказывался в подобное верить. И до сих пор не верил. — И, может, я соскучился.  
— Так я и затягиваю людей, — Тим прижался к боку Джейсона. Уже завтра с тысячу фотографий только этой ночи вылезут по первому же запросу в гугл-изображениях. — Не знал, что Джейсон Тодд-Уэйн так заинтересован в абстрактной живописи.   
— Джейсон Тодд-Уэйн и сам не знал, — Джейсон закатил глаза и накрыл руку Тима своей. — А если серьёзно, ты не против убраться отсюда? 

Они остановились поглазеть на... Гм. Весьма любопытный экспонат. Собранный, судя по всему, из куклы Кена и презервативов. 

— Ах, мистер Уэйн, — сказал Тим, оттаскивая Джейсона от экспоната. — Я думал, вы никогда не спросите. 

Джейсон ухмыльнулся и надел авиаторы, в которых он должен бы выглядеть как последний мудак, потому что _кто носит солнцезащитные очки в помещении?_ Но нет, Джейсон выглядел как рок-звезда. Или модель. Или дивное, статное секс-божество — 

Вспышки камер ослепили их, стоило им шагнуть за порог. 

— Предупредить бы мог, — процедил сквозь зубы Тим. Кончиками пальцев он скорее почувствовал, чем расслышал в гуле вопросов слева, справа, спереди и позади, как Джейсон смеётся.

— Ах, _Тим_ , но у тебя такое бесценное выражение лица.

***

Тим застонал и свернулся под одеялом, чувствуя, как Европа — а может, и Церес, кто знает, может, и Парис, вся его жизнь была щедро приправлена разнообразием — мнёт лапами его голень.

— Ты слишком рано. 

Он услышал, как на прикроватном столике зажужжал телефон, прикинул, получится ли переждать. Представил, как кошки нападают на телефон и сбрасывают его на пол. Подумал, расстроится ли он из-за этого, когда проснётся. Попробовал решить, стоит ли кратковременное избавление от кота и жужжания возни с покупкой, настройкой и программированием нового телефона. 

Тим не глядя протянул руку и похлопал по столику, пока не наткнулся на телефон, потом похлопал ещё, пока не удалось согнуть пальцы в правильном положении. 

— Дом греха и дебоша имени Дрейка, как можем развратить вас?   
— Клянусь, чем раньше я звоню, тем изобретательнее ты отвечаешь.  
— Я тебя изнутри подожгу, — Тим зажмурился. — Что ты хочешь?   
— Разве можно так разговаривать со своей любящей матерью?   
— Сейчас, сколько, пять утра? Часовые пояса, Селина. Они существуют. В отличие от моего барометра любви и обожания к тебе, который только что показал невозможное отрицательное значение.   
— Ты королева драмы.   
— Гляди, как королева покоряет, — Тим плюхнулся лицом в матрац и бережно отодвинул кота, который нападал на его ногу. — Что случилось? Да, я покормил кошек.  
— Вы с Джейсоном попали на первые страницы газет _в Риме_ , Тим. 

Тим повозил рукой по второй половине кровати, нашаривая тело своего соседа, пощупал его, отыскивая незащищённое место, и с силой ткнул пальцами. Кровать заходила ходуном, когда Джейсон подскочил, просыпаясь. 

— Ай. Какого хрена, Тим — 

Тим не глядя пихнул ему телефон, перекатился на бок, сдёргивая с Джейсона одеяла, и явил миру живое воплощение буррито. 

— Это тебя. Разбудишь меня, когда светло будет.  
— Что — Селина? Какого, сейчас — что за хрен, сейчас пять утра, дама. Часовые пояса. _Они существуют._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Да перестань, будто у тебя нет футболки с Зелёным Фонарём.

— Ты что-то хотел? — Тим лениво допечатал предложение и вслепую потянулся за пультом, чтобы сделать тише. — Я занят. Занят, занят, занят, как занятая пчёлка.  
— Мотив не тот, — сказал Дэмиан. Тим услышал, как он уронил на пол рюкзак и шлёпнулся в кресло. — Зачем тебе включённый телевизор, если ты работаешь за компьютером?  
— Это называется многозадачность, Робин. Боже. Что ты делаешь у меня дома, если у тебя есть десяток тайных квартир, пентхауз и особняк?  
— Грейсон и Тодд совсем несносные, — Тим поднял взгляд. Дэмиан съёжился в мягком кресле, одетый в форму своей частной школы. — Я велел Пенниорту не заезжать за мной. 

Дэмиан не отводил взгляд от экрана, хмурясь и сложив на груди руки. 

— Сначала домашняя работа, — Тим вернулся взглядом к текстовому документу на мониторе ноутбука. — Я собирался готовить курицу с сезамом на обед. Устроит? 

Дэмиан чуть расслабился и потянулся за рюкзаком. 

— Сойдёт. 

Он вытащил тетрадь, карандаш и приступил к делу. Тим понаблюдал за ним пару мгновений, затем уложил пульт от телевизора на подлокотнике кресла и вернулся к своей работе. Джейсону он позвонит позже, когда Дэмиану станет получше. 

Тим не знал, когда его квартира превратилась в приют для всех плащей и масок Готэма, где они пережидали приступы обид. Не представлял он и как это прекратить. 

Но, по крайней мере, так было куда лучше, чем раньше, когда Дэмиан пытался отбить ему почки. Так что пусть себе.

***

— Нет, тш-ш, я занят, — Джейсон смотрел, как Гордон Рамзи заходится криком над плохо приготовленным крабом. Тим встал между ним и телевизором. Джейсон помрачнел и попробовал выглянуть из-за него. Тим откашлялся. — Ну Кот. Это моё-моё время.  
— Твоё что? — Тим вскинул бровь и качнул бёдрами.  
— Моё-моё время, — Джейсон попытался отодвинуть его. Тим от его рук только отмахнулся. — Ну _Тим_. Я уделяю Готэму… Не знаю, часов тридцать в сутки. Я заслужил хоть час посмотреть, как Гордон Рамзи психует из-за жратвы.  
— Джейсон, сейчас два часа дня, ты сидишь в одних трусах и ты не выходил из комнаты уже восемь часов.  
— Повторяю, я уделяю тридцать часов…  
— В сутках всего двадцать четыре.  
— Это гипербола.  
— Джейсон. Встань, прими душ, попробуй расчесаться, надень штаны и застели нашу кровать, — Тим развернулся и выключил телевизор. — Не будешь ты прятаться от мира в моей квартире и превращаться в овощ. У тебя пентхауз есть, Джейсон. Пентхауз, тайные квартиры по всему городу и сеть подземных бункеров. И я, кажется, говорил уже про _пентхауз_ , Джейсон.  
— Но, но, — заныл Джейсон и протянул руки, чтобы подтащить Тима ближе, — Там люди всюду.

Тим положил ладонь ему на затылок. 

— Да, Джейсон. Люди. Бывает такое явление.  
— Люди отстой, — Джейсон вжался лицом Тиму в живот. — Не люблю людей.  
— Никто не любит людей. Но ты Джейсон Тодд-Уэйн, а значит, тебе предстоит притворяться. Отстойно, да. Вот поэтому я не создавал себе общественную личину.

Джейсон фыркнул.

— Затворник.  
— Эй. У меня достаточно знакомств, чтобы обеспечить мне алиби. Я нашёл свой баланс.

***

— Как думаешь, это мой цвет? — спросил Кот, поднося к шее ожерелье из жемчуга и сапфиров. — Что скажешь, Бэтмен? Арестуешь меня, как одну из своих француженок?

Бэтмен бросил на него мрачный взгляд и прищурился, когда рука Кота потянулась к хлысту. 

— У меня нет времени, — Крейна снова объявили в розыск, Робин выбыл из строя после стычки с Айви из-за неожиданных осложнений и аллергии, Найтвинг был на другом конце страны, Бэтгёрл и Блэкбэт сдерживали распространение…

Кот сверкнул зубастой улыбкой — лабретту он не надел, значит, не злился всерьёз. Вместо неё была симметрия, и Бэтмен не без оснований предположил, что Кот просто заигрывает. На это у него не было ни времени, ни терпения сейчас. 

Бэтмен уклонился как раз вовремя, чтобы ему не рассекло надвое лицо. Хлыст щёлкнул в воздухе, Кот взвился и был таков, выбравшись через открытый люк в потолке. 

— У тебя нет времени _на меня?_ — крикнул он на бегу. Бэтмен видел тусклый отсвет от жемчуга у него на шее. — Ты стал так холоден, дорогой.  
— Я этого не говорил, — огрызнулся Джейсон, и. И чёрт всё побери, он правда не в настроении. Он поднажал, прыгнул и повалил Кота на крышу. Вдвоём они прокатились почти до её края.  
— Ты рисковал, — выдохнул Кот, когда Джейсон пришпилил его. — Агрессивный какой.  
— Жемчуг, — Джейсон снял ожерелье с Кота, уже настраивая коммуникатор на нужную волну, чтобы сообщить О… Джейсон моргнул и уставился. — Что ещё за хрен. 

Тим закатил глаза под очками. 

— Не за что, неблагодарное ты животное.  
— Б. всем постам, я нашёл Крейна, — Джейсон заглянул в застеклённый люк в доме напротив. — То есть. Кот нашёл Крейна. 

Тим вскинулся и стремительно поцеловал Джейсона в щёку. 

— До скорого, красавец. Развлекайся.

***

— У тебя футболка с Зелёным Фонарём, — Джейсон прищурился. — Я сейчас — я так оскорблён.  
— Гай Гарднер — ходячий анекдот, — сказал Тим и поправил на носу очки. Обычно Джейсон бы отвлёкся, заметив, как он облизывает пирсинг, но сейчас…  
— За весь Готэм и всю бэт-линию товаров. _Я оскорблён_.  
— Да перестань, будто у тебя нет футболки с Зелёным Фонарём.  
— Которую я не ношу, потому что я Бэтмен. Но я не об этом совсем — ты же _мой_ негодяй-любовник-антагонист и так далее. Не Зелёного Фонаря.

Тим закатил глаза, перелистывая фолиант толще, чем _бицепс Джейсона_. Нихрена себе. Джейсон плюхнулся на кровать и подёргал Тима за лодыжку, пока тот не вздохнул и не глянул на него.

— Ну почему ты не можешь носить Робин-футболку какую-нибудь. 

Тим уставился на него, затем демонстративно загородился книгой. 

— Глупостей не говори, Джейсон. Этот крайне непривлекательный фасон не смотрится вообще ни на ком. На его фоне неминуемая гибель звёзд начинает плачевно выглядеть. 

Джейсон вздохнул и закрыл было глаза, когда Тим добавил: 

— Я её надеваю, только если мне одиноко ночью.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Ты стащил жемчуг, чтобы меня на ночь вызвать?

— Иди к папочке, — прошептал Тим и отклонился назад, чтобы дотянуться — _дотянуться_ , господи, будь он Джейсоном, он бы дотянулся; впрочем, Джейсон сам по себе был как ходячий образец пропорций из японского гомоэротического комикса. — Какая же ты красавица. 

Кончик когтя подцепил нитку жемчуга, и Тим коротко рассмеялся — от знакомого всплеска адреналина, от понимания, что он делает что-то _незаконное_ и всё равно его никто не поймает, ведь никто не видел и не дышал ему в спину — выгнулся и стал подниматься вверх по верёвке, на которой он неспешно опустился в помещение до этого. 

Он отключил ночное видение в очках, как только выбрался обратно на крышу. Ночной Готэм шумел и бурлил достаточно, чтобы всё вокруг стало резче и оглушительнее, чем в самый ясный полдень. Тим оттянул высокий воротник жилета и вдохнул промозглый готэмский воздух. Однажды этот воздух его убьёт. Или что-то в Готэме — обязательно. 

Тим склонил голову, оглянулся на ход с крыши, откуда он только что появился, глянул на мерцание города внизу, перевёл взгляд на свисающие с пальцев жемчуга. 

Он усмехнулся. Сигнал не загорался, и из того, что он услышал за вечер — а Тим любил, чтобы на фоне что-нибудь бормотало, пока он играется — ночь выдалась спокойная. Ограбления там и сям, редкий подозрительный тип, ничего серьёзного пока что. 

Тим хмыкнул и присел на корточки. Он мог бы уйти тихо, и ничего бы не заметили до поздней проверки сегодня, или, может, даже до завтра. 

С другой стороны. 

Он совсем не видел Бэтмена в последнее время, тот был слишком занят. Как неосмотрительно с его стороны было бросать Тима на отмели. А ночь была такая спокойная, что он, наверное, сам от скуки с ума сходил.

Тим заулыбался шире, размял плечи и не спеша прошёлся к ходу на крышу. 

И задел сигнализацию.

Напевая себе под нос, он вернулся на край крыши и сел ждать. 

Джейсон, скорее всего, не задержится. В конце концов, его не в деревне воспитали. Он знает, что нельзя заставлять джентльмена ждать.

***

Когда Джейсон налетел на силуэт на краю крыши, он услышал восторженный вопль. Его рука машинально потянулась обхватить чужую талию, сильные колени стиснули его бока. 

— Моё внимание можно привлечь намного проще, Кот, — сказал Джейсон, собрался, готовясь к тому, что трос натянется, и они пронеслись над крышей Готэмского музея современных искусств. — Честное слово. 

Кот рассмеялся, и Джейсон заметил краем глаза разлетающиеся жемчужины. Господи. Он только надеялся, что это не многомиллионные розовые и шоколадные жемчуга, которые Кот спёр. 

— Серьёзно? Потому что сколько раз я тебе не звонил, меня перенаправляло на автоответчик. И будь готов заплатить за этот жемчуг. 

Джейсон выпустил из руки трос в нужный момент, улыбнулся, когда Кот снова беззаботно засмеялся, и они оба сгруппировались перед посадкой. 

Они спрыгнули на крышу, и Кот обвил руками шею Джейсона, сдёргивая капюшон.

Джейсон прижался губами к обнаженной шее, к ямочке между ключицами — Кот, видимо, сбросил жилет где-то по пути — и прикрыл глаза. 

— Я был занят, дорогой.   
— Что-то ужасно долго ты был занят, — ответил Кот. Джейсон потянулся было убрать его очки, но Тим только шлёпнул его по руке и снял их сам. — Я тебя только и вижу, что в газетах и новостях. В твоих чудесных костюмах по фигуре. 

Джейсон моргнул.

— Не уверен, об этом костюме ты говоришь или об ужасных смокингах, в которых я вынужден страдать часами.   
— Ты в них такой стиляга, — ответил Тим. — Ослепительнее только без них.   
— Ты стащил жемчуг, чтобы меня на ночь вызвать? — спросил Джейсон, потому что он не мог не спросить. 

Тим, похоже, оскорбился. 

— Нет, я украл жемчуг, чтобы сделать подарок ко Дню матери, но это оказался подходящий случай позвать тебя. Если я захочу тебя на ночь, ты узнаешь первым.   
— Даже не сомневаюсь, — сказал Джейсон, окидывая взглядом нитку жемчуга у Тима в руке. — Успокой меня. Мы же не порвали только что ожерелье за миллион долларов, пролетая над Готэмом.   
— Конечно, нет. Глупости какие, Джейсон, это подделка, которую я собирался подложить им. Стал бы я так рисковать подарком за миллион.   
— Ты что, сигнализацию специально задел? — спросил Джейсон. — И ты собираешься с меня слезть?   
— Нет, — ответил Тим. — Нет, не собираюсь.

***

— Обещай, что не будешь делать глупостей, — сказал Дик. Джейсон только обернулся и _улыбнулся_.  
— Но с чего ты взял, что я собираюсь делать глупости, дражайший братец?   
— Потому что у тебя выражение лица глупое, — ответил Дик и скрестил руки на груди. — И Альфред с Тимом беседу проводил чуть раньше.   
— И какое это отношение имеет к тому, что я глупо выгляжу?   
— Я не сказал, что ты выглядишь глупо. Я сказал, что у тебя выражение лица глупое. Большая разница, братишка, — Дик вскинул бровь. — А когда у тебя такое выражение, это значит, что вы с Тимом затеяли что-то, что подпортит всем репутацию на пару недель. И из-за тебя Альфред нас всех осуждать будет за то, что мы не такие хорошие, как Тим.   
— Высокие стандарты.   
— Именно. Так что, намекнёшь, за что меня на следующей неделе будут подстерегать журналисты? 

Джейсон хмыкнул.

— Будет красный ковёр, Ти-Эм-Зи, хренова туча прессы и кинопремьера.   
— Вы собираетесь обжиматься прямо посреди премьеры.   
— Я веду Тима на премьеру, где мы с некоторой вероятностью будем обжиматься, но вряд ли, потому что мы _воспитанные_ , Дик, — Джейсон закатил глаза. — Если честно, мы, наверное, слиняем посреди фильма и уйдём терроризировать Калифорнию.   
— Титаны кирпичей отложат из-за вас, — Дик вздохнул.   
— У них не просто так есть телепорты, сам понимаешь. И полезно посмотреть, что они будут делать перед лицом. Ну. Если столкнутся с Тимом.   
— Бэтмена и Кота вместе видеть бы не должны, — заметил Дик. — А у вас это не совсем как у Брюса и Селины было, потому что их пресса никогда не снимала втихую на крыше, когда они зажигали прямо в костюмах.   
— Я не виноват, что папарацци прокачались и прячутся на верхах теперь, — пробурчал Джейсон. — Откуда я знал, что там целая команда Одиннадцатого канала окопалась.


End file.
